She's Alive
by Secret Wendigo
Summary: A naked woman shows up on Dean and Sam's doorstep...and where's the Impala? Wincest, SamOFC, DeanOFC. I call it Porn with Plot. Sorry about the plot. I know we all just read for the porn. I'll do better next time, I promise....
1. Chapter 1

**Full title: **You know I'm the one you want, you must be the one I need (She's Alive)

**Story Notes:**

The idea for this story originated with The Huntress. She made one little mention of this idea in an e-mail and it just stuck with me until I had to write it down.

For the purposes of this fic, Dean never had that little threesome with the Double Mint twins. The phrases in italics are, of course, internal thoughts.

My beta helpers aresammyndeansgrl1 and The Huntress. Some ideas are totally not mine and I will give credit as best I can. Don't flog me for missing something please. Unless you send Sam and Dean to do it, then it's totally okay.

If you want to read ahead, I post to my LJ first. Username: secretwendigo

A truer rating for this is NC-17. If you don't like Sam and Dean kissing each other...and other...stuff...you may not want to read it!!! Lots of het angst too for good measure.

* * *

The sun had just risen and Sam was squinting through his sunglasses as Dean navigated the dusty tan road northward. Wooden fences and barbed wire blurred past the window and mesquite trees dotted the hills. It amazed Sam how similar the mid-south was. All the roads looked the same, all the scenery looked the same. 

"Dude, you **so** chickened out back there. I had to kick that guy's ass for you."

"You're a friggin' jerk, you know that, Dean? I twisted my ankle on the stairs." Sam pulled his foot into his lap and pulled his jeans up. He touched at the dark bruise that had formed just above his ankle and hissed. The fact that he had fallen and Dean had to knock the guy out was one of those moments in his life that Sam just wanted to forget. Unfortunately for him, he knew Dean wouldn't. Ever. He played stupid, but he had a mind like a steal trap.

Dean glanced over at Sam's lap and smiled. "Whatever man, if that's what you've gotta believe to get to sleep tonight. Jus' looks like a bruise to me."

"Bite me." Sam turned back to the boring Texas scenery.

"Only in your dreams, baby." Dean pulled his sunglasses off of the visor and slid them on his face. "We've got a long drive ahead of us; maybe you should just go ahead and admit that I saved your ass again."

Sam huffed, pointedly ignoring him and Dean turned the radio up with a chuckle.

Cow, cow, steer, llama, mesquite tree. This was going to be one hell of a boring ride.

They had just finished a job in San Saba, Texas. Bobby had gotten word of some cursed objects that were being peddled on the black market and had sent Sam and Dean down to see if they could get their hands on them. It was just luck that they got there before the amulets were handed over to the highest bidding rich son-of-a-bitch that thought that they could control what those objects contained. Sam mused that things could have gone much worse, namely running into that bitch Bella. With **his** luck, she probably would have shot him again. He began to count the ways in which he could torture her if the opportunity ever presented itself. He'd like to put that pointy little chin of hers in a vise and drill a big fat hole through her temple. _I barely grazed you_. Bitch.

They were heading towards Bobby's place with the three cursed objects they had recovered safely packed in the trunk. They were extra careful this time not to actually touch any of them, since Bobby wasn't clear on exactly what they did. Dean had tried to coerce the two dealers into revealing the objects' secrets, but in the end, they either didn't know, or weren't going to tell. For their trouble, Dean and Sam had tied them both up and made an anonymous phone call to the county sheriff to investigate some stolen goods. Turns out, there were enough non-supernatural black market items there that guaranteed they wouldn't get off the hook anytime soon.

The sun hovered low in the Kansas sky, reds and oranges mixing on the horizon when Dean pulled into a gas station and eyed the large sign depicting glistening hot dogs in the window. "Mmmm…hot dogs. Think you can go get me a couple of those? I don't wanna go to bed hungry." He rubbed his stomach, which was rumbling in anticipation. "And some beer Sammy, don't forget the beer."

"You think maybe you should try eating something, I dunno, with a little nutritional value? A piece of fruit….a salad, maybe some milk?" _Garbage gut_.

Dean turned the ignition off and threw the keys to the floor board. "I tell you what, you get **yourself** some fruit…'cause you know, you **are** what you **eat**!"

_No, he __**did not**__ just go there_. "So, I guess that makes you a wiener, huh?" Sam didn't wait for a response. He got out of the car, slammed the door as hard as he could (which he knew was a sure fire way to piss Dean off), and headed for the gas station convenience store. It wasn't the best insult he could come up with, but it worked.

"Don't slam my fuckin' door, **asshole**!" Dean screamed after him.

Sam didn't turn, but imagined Dean's red face and just gave his brother the one fingered salute. One of the worst parts of road tripping with Dean was when he got tired and hungry; then it was all insults and asshole bigger brother jokes. And mostly, they just weren't funny.

In spite of the fact that Dean had pissed him off, he bought him what he wanted. It was a cruel twist of DNA that makes every younger sibling want to please the older one. He picked up a twelve pack of English import cider, four hot dogs, and just for the hell of it, two apples. A slight jab at Dean, because he was sure he would want chips.

Sam watched Dean out the gas station window as he paid for their food. He had fueled up the Impala and had the hood up, checking the oil. It was a routine Sam knew well. Ever since he was sixteen (_Just because you're old enough to drive doesn't mean you're driving __**my**__ car, Sammy_.), Dean had told him to check the oil every time they put gas in her. He had showed him exactly how to do this, which, comprehensively, was about all Sam knew about cars. Dad had passed all his mechanical knowledge (and the car) on to Dean and somehow he got left out of the loop.

The _clink_ of a penny hitting the counter brought Sam back to the present. He smiled and thanked the elderly man behind the register and picked up the two paper bags, heading out the door, slightly favoring his right ankle as he stepped off the curb.

Dean was using a cloth to wipe the road dust off of the hood and inspect for imperfections in the glossy black paint. He leaned his cheek close to the metal to examine the clean lines. Dean's mood already seemed to have improved since Sam had walked into the store and it was simply because he was doting on his car. Sam wondered briefly why Dean hadn't named her years ago like most guys do.

Sam smiled on the inside, although he was **not** going to give Dean the satisfaction of knowing that he'd already forgiven him. "Do I need to get a room for you two?"

Dean winked at him and grinned, "Don't be jealous. I only have eyes for you…well, okay…and her." Dean ghosted his fingers along the side panels and walked around to the driver's side. "Dude, if she**was** a chick, she'd be **hot**!"

Sam's smile finally broke and they both got into the car. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait outside, you know, while you feel her up or whatever?"

"I wish she was real, then you **could** wait outside." Dean ran his hands along the steering wheel in an almost obscene fashion. "Isn't that right, baby?"

"You are so touched," Sam deadpanned.

Their argument forgotten, they both laughed as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

Dean pulled into a hotel off Route 35, just south of Wichita, and parked at the very end of the brick building. The hotel they were going to stay at was a bit nicer than most of the run down places they normally chose, and they always paid in cash. They came this way a lot and Dean didn't see a reason to ruin a great resource such as this by paying with fraudulent credit cards. The place actually had a large hot tub in the back courtyard outside of the tiny gym and Dean rejoiced at the thought of sliding out of the cold air and down into the steaming hot water and letting the jets massage his back while he sipped on a beer.

Sam gathered their things out of the trunk and Dean went into the office to check in.

"Hey, you're back again!"

The young girl behind the counter beamed a smile at Dean and he winked at her and licked his bottom lip, leaning forward on the counter with his arms crossed to glare at her ample cleavage. "I told ya sweetie, we never come through without stopping." _She wanted him __**bad**__. When you've got it, you've got it._

"So, where's your boyfriend?" She popped out of the chair and stood on her toes to see around the corner and out the office window.

"You mean Sam?" He cocked his eyebrow up at the question and she nodded in affirmation. "Um…he's not my boyfriend, he's my little brother."

"Yeah well, your little brother is fine." _Correction, she wanted Sam__**bad**__. Clearly, she was simple minded…or something. Poor girl._

Dean chuckled in disbelief. "Sammy? Tall broody guy with floppy hair?"

"Um…yeah." The way she inflected her voice said Dean was an idiot, DUH.

Her breasts giggled in her low cut white top as she continued to lean, giving up after a few seconds when she realized he was too far down to see. "Anyway, usual room?"

"Yeah…uh…what made you think he was my boyfriend?" Dean's voice cracked on _boyfriend_ and he cleared his throat to try and cover his distress. He handed her four well worn twenties from his back pocket.

"Sorry 'bout that, I just never asked and we see that stuff all the time through here, so I just assumed." She handed Dean a green ledger to sign and slid the room key across the counter. "Tell him to come down and uh, see me…if he wants." She blushed and sat back into her chair twirling her blonde locks. "I just got here so I'll be in 'til tomorrow morning, then Dad comes in."

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, I'll let him know." Dean held up the key in thanks and headed out into the parking lot.

Sam had their duffle bags on the ground in front of the Impala and was leaning against the hood.

"Get the usual room?"

"Yup. You get those cursed amulets out of the trunk?"

"Yes, Dean."

He threw Sam the room key. "Oh, jail bait in the front office says she wants to fuck you. And get your ass **and** your groceries off my car."

Sam started laughing, but it turned into a cough, "WHAT?"

"Dude, I don't make the news, I just report it. She said to tell you that you should come **see** her." He used air quotes to emphasize _see_.

"Jesus. How old is she anyway?"

"I dunno. Old enough I s'pose. Why, you considering it?" Dean grabbed both of their bags and followed Sam to the last door along the corridor.

"She **is** pretty hot. Did you get a look at her ass? You'd have to be stupid to turn **that** down."

"Sam, I'm shocked you would use that sort of language," Dean smirked a bit. "Kind of out of character for ya."

Sam returned the smirk. "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

Dean frowned behind him, making a note to be a little less nice to her next time he saw her.

Sam settled in on his side of the room, unpacking his clothes, and setting the alarm. He lifted his foot into his lap and pulled his sock off examining his bruised ankle. It definitely wasn't sprained, but he needed to take some Aleve to make sure it wouldn't swell overnight.

He dug into the side pocket of his duffle and poured a couple of the blue pills into his hand. _They kinda look like Viagra. How do you know what Viagra look like? Because you like NASCAR and there's a picture of one on the hood._ He threw the pills into his mouth and chased them with his beer relieved that he had that conversation internally. Dean would have had at least a week's worth of jokes following **that** remark.

Sam heard a light knock at the door and rolled his eyes. All he wanted to do was to unwind for a few minutes before he was confronted with any awkward situations. That girl at the front desk was too cute for her own good. Maybe now was the best time to tell her he wasn't interested, before he got a few beers in him. He was struggling to get his other boot off, so he didn't answer the door looking like a total dork.

"DEAN, GET THE DOOR!"

Dean popped his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and white foam clinging to his lips. Sam noted that he looked a bit like a rabid dog. "I don' 'hink she wan's to shee me, Shammy."

"Fine, Christ."

He took another moment to get his boot off and peeled his sock away. He checked the mirror to make sure he didn't have anything hanging from his nose and opened the door. "Hey, look I'm…oh my God."

He lunged just in time to catch the woman leaning in the doorway. "Dean," she breathed with half lidded eyes and fell limply into Sam's arms.

"Holy shit. DEAN!"

Dean was rinsing his mouth when his brother yelled for him. _Can't he handle a horny teenager without my help?_ But then Sam's tone of voice sunk in.

"Sammy?"

He rounded the corner to see his brother kneeling in the open doorway. Sam was looking down at a woman lying across his lap. He looked back at Dean with pleading eyes and then down at the woman in his arms.

"What the…."

As Dean approached, he could see that she was stark naked and unconscious. She was tall and lean; her skin was unblemished porcelain. Her lips were full and strawberry red and her hair was long and black, hanging over Sam's arm, all the way to the floor. It was thick and caught the lamplight as it twisted and turned in large, full waves. Her breasts were small, but flawlessly rounded, peaked with perfect pink circles and firm nipples. Her legs were long and muscular meeting at a V that was draped with coal black hair matching the tresses on her head. She was in one word, perfect.

Dean was fixed in place taking in her beauty. He felt a tugging in his groin and butterflies in his stomach in response to the sight of her lax form in Sam's arms.

"Dean, stop fuckin' staring at her and help me get her on the bed."

Sam's panicked, annoyed voice brought him out of his trance and propelled him into motion. He knew his brother had hurt his ankle and that it was probably sprained (although he wouldn't let Sam know he believed that), so he stooped to help lift her weight and together they lay her gently on one of the beds.

They both stared dumbly at her for a moment before Sam pulled the edge of the comforter she was laying on over her.

"Dean, do you know her, because she said your name right before she passed out. She said **your** name."

Dean lowered himself onto the bed next to her. He could see her chest rising and falling rhythmically and her eyes dancing under her lids. "I think she's sleeping." He marveled at her thick, long eyelashes and reached out to stroke her face gently with his fingers, tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face. "Dean, pay attention. Do. You. Know. Her?"

Dean begrudgingly turned his attention to Sam. "**What**?"

Sam repeated himself, quieter and more calmly now, enunciating each word carefully, "Do you know her Dean? She said your name before she passed out." He raised his eyebrows and maintained eye contact.

Dean looked back down at the sleeping face in front of him. He was reminded of their recent case involving fairy tales. She was Snow White; black hair, fair skin, red lips.

"No, I've never seen her before in my life. There's no way I'd forget her."

Sam huffed in response and reached in his jeans pocket for his cell phone. "We've gotta get an ambulance out here to look at her." He began to press the 9 on the keypad when Dean stood and clamped his hand over the phone.

"You're not thinking. Naked woman…unconscious in our hotel room? C'mon, doesn't take a genius to figure out some deputy is going to be asking us lots of questions that we're not going to be able to answer."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam looked down at her. "What're we gonna do with her?"

Dean sat back down on the bed. "I'm going to keep an eye on her and you're going to go see your girlfriend at the front desk and see if you can get her some clothes. In case we do have to drive her to the hospital."

Sam grumbled. Dean didn't notice.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

Feedback is love...this is of course to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

After slipping his shoes back on, Sam headed out the door, towards the office. Who the hell was this woman that landed on their doorstep? How did she know they were there? How did she know Dean, but he didn't know her? And, most importantly, why was he so taken with her? He didn't know her, but Dean barely even looked at him once she was in the room.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost ran right into the glass door leading to the office. He paused outside the door for a moment, pulling his cover story together to tell…what was her name again?

"Hey Sam! You came!" The young blonde, whose name he couldn't remember, jumped up from her chair and was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of him entering the office.

"Yeah, hey…uh…." He was still searching for her name. It started with a K, he knew it.

"Karen," she volunteered.

"Right, Karen…" He smiled shyly at her like he did right before he launched into a routine where the recipient needed to be fully fooled into his sincerity and looked at his shoes.

"Karen Hunter," she piped up.

"Huh?" Sam was concentrating on what he was going to say and didn't expect the interruption.

"My last name. It's Hunter." She leaned forward on the desk between them and gave him an all access pass to look at her cleavage.

_I will not be distracted. I will not be distracted._

"So, Karen Hunter…this is going to sound like a weird favor." He continued to smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "My brother…um…an old friend of his is having some boyfriend trouble tonight and she…well, she left her house kinda suddenly and took a taxi up here to stay with us when she heard we were in town. She only took what she had on, which pretty much is some pajama shorts and a really thin shirt." Karen was nodding as he spoke. _Okay, she's buying it_. "So, I was wondering if maybe you had a few things she could borrow or we could buy from you, so she doesn't have to run around the next couple of days in her PJ's. You do live here at the hotel, right?"

He moved in closer to the counter and placed his hand next to her, just so one of his fingers barely touched her elbow. She had to look almost directly up at him to see him now.

"Yeah, I do and that's no problem at all. What size is she?" She was blushing a bit when she bent down and picked up her purse.

Damn, he hadn't thought of that. "She's about your size, but way taller. Like probably about 5'10"."

"Ohhh, that might be a problem. I'm so short, nothing I have is really gonna fit her right. But we can check it out." Karen pulled out a ring of keys from her purse and jingled them. "Follow me!"

She walked around the counter and went out the glass door that Sam had almost run into. She locked the office door behind them and smiled over her shoulder to make sure he was following. "Mine's right here." She used her key to unlock the second door from the office and let them both in.

"So, you get your own place, huh?" He looked around at the room accommodations, which weren't too bad. It was a bit bigger than their room and had a larger TV, with a couch and kitchenette. There was brighter paint on the walls and she had obviously upgraded from the hotel issue comforter and curtains.

"What, you don't think I'm a little too old to be rooming with my dad?" She winked at him, but waited for an answer.

"Um…I guess so." _Couldn't she just give him the clothes so he could get back down to check on Dean?_

"I'm eighteen Sam. Old enough." She didn't say exactly what she was old enough for, but Sam had a notion that she wasn't talking about her maturity level to maintain her own residence.

"Gotcha. No, you definitely deserve your own place."

She seemed pleased with that response and headed towards the back of the room to her dresser.

Sam hung back politely, but she waved him towards her.

"So, I was thinking about what I'd have that would fit someone six inches taller than me and I figure I can't give you pants, but some skirts would work. I have a couple that stop just above my knee, and they'd be way shorter on her, but they would work." She opened one of the drawers and pulled out two skirts, a black one and a denim one. She then moved to the laundry basket next to the dresser and put it up on the bed.

"I just did laundry, so I haven't had a chance to hang these up." She pulled out two knit shirts, a dark blue one and a black one. "These should go well with the skirts. I don't know what to do about shoes though. That would be a pretty lucky match. At 5'10" she probably doesn't wear a size seven shoe."

"No, no…I think we can take care of the shoes. You're awesome to do this for her."

She handed Sam the items and put the laundry basket on the floor. He noticed that she bent at the waist and not at the knees and figured she must have done it on purpose. Even in this cool weather she was wearing some sweat shorts which rose to almost show her ass.

He walked towards the door and then turned holding up a pair of blue thong underwear. He cleared his throat, "Um…I don't think I'll be needing these."

She snatched them out of his hand and blushed.

Sam smiled in return. "It's okay, Karen, we all wear underwear…except I don't think mine are that **small**." He squinted his nose and gave her a chuckle before she came up beside him and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Don't give me a hard time or I'll repossess my clothes."

They stood awkwardly near the doorway for a moment waiting for the other to say something.

Karen finally did. "Look Sam, I'm not sure what you have going on down there, but…you can come see me anytime you want. If I'm not in the office, I'll probably be in my room. Just knock."

"What about your Dad?" He thumbed towards the room next door.

"Dad's drunk half the time, so he doesn't know what's going on. Just tell himI said you could borrow the hotel vacuum or something. He'll believe it." There was bit of sorrow in her voice when she talked about him and Sam's heart went out to her. He knew what it was like to have a dad that drank too much.

"Okay, well I'll see ya. Oh, and we might be staying an extra day. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"If you don't see me later…." she added hopefully.

"Right, if I don't see you later." Sam winked at her and headed out the door towards Dean and the naked mystery woman.

Dean stared down at the woman lying in his bed totally enthralled with her beauty. He found himself hoping that this was not some drunk one night stand coming back to haunt him, but that would be absurd. No one knew they were going to be here.

He pulled the comforter back to look her over (clinically, he thought), checking for scars or tattoos, anything that would give away who she might be. But there was nothing, just fair porcelain; no freckles, no moles, only perfection.

His thumb ran over her plump bottom lip, wondering how they could be so naturally red and his fingers trailed on her cheekbones.

"Dean!" Sam burst through the door.

Dean jumped off the bed hastily, startled by Sam's sudden entrance, feeling like he was a kid who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Or molesting an unconscious _naked_ woman in his bed.

"Christ Sam. Indoor voice. Use it." His eyes shot back down to the bed to see if _she_ had been disturbed, but she still appeared to be sleeping.

"Shit, you're here." Sam threw the clothes on the floor inside the room and walked back out the door. Dean just stared. _What the hell was Sam's problem?_

He came back in. "Dean…the…Impala," he seemed at total loss for words. Sam gestured out the door to the parking lot.

"Spit it out, Rain Man." Dean started walking towards the door.

"It's gone…I don't even know now if it was here when I left, I was so into my own thoughts." Sam huffed and turned to go back out the door.

Dean froze. "What? WHAT? No, no, NO! Not my baby…." Oh, there was going to be hell to pay now. Someone was going to die. If that Bella...(breathe)…he should have… (breathe)…killed…(breathe)… her when he…(breathe, damn it)…had the…(oh, shit)…

Sam came back to the doorway as Dean collapsed on the floor. "Oh Christ, not again. Dean! Jesus, Dean…breathe."

He felt Sam rubbing his back, encouraging him to breathe, but the walls were closing in around him and darkness was edging in. Ghosts he could handle. Zombies he could handle. Somebody putting their hands on his baby…._Oh, he was going to fucking __**kill**__ them._

"Dean?" a female voice whispered.

They froze and Dean's breath came back to him suddenly. They both looked up from the floor and into a pair of the most beautiful ice blue eyes that Dean has ever seen. The woman was awake and sitting up in bed, the comforter gathered around her waist.

"Which one of you is Dean?" she asked pulling the comforter back from her body and standing. Her long hair hung over her shoulders and covered her breasts, but her….

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm Dean." He stood up and stared at her in wonder. "Who are **you**?"

She didn't speak. She walked towards Dean and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his neck. She smelled familiar to Dean, something that made him feel at home, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He let his hands trail down her smooth back to her hips.

Sam just stared in utter disbelief.

She was breathing into his neck and he suddenly realized that maybe he should be a little embarrassed about the situation that was…er…arising from this change of events. He gently held her hips and backed her off a few inches so he could look into her face.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"I'm your baby." she said matter-of-factly. "Don't you recognize me?" Her eyelashes fluttered and she looked over Dean's shoulder to Sam. "Don't either of you recognize me?"

It happened in slow motion for Dean. His vision narrowed until he only saw her face and his mind muffled all the noises around him as if he was lying in the bathtub and his ears were covered by water.

_Don't either of you recognize me?_ The familiar smell. The shiny jet black hair. _Which one of you is Dean?_ She had appeared and the Impala was gone. _I'm your baby._

He stared down into her eyes and it started to come to him. Slowly realization dawned on him. He recognized the smell. Dean's jaw dropped open, then closed. He started to speak again, but didn't want to verbalize the crazy thoughts that had entered his mind. She smelled like his car, like his…_baby_.

Dean lifted his palm to stroke the side of her smooth, porcelain face. "I know you," he choked out in a whisper.

The beginnings of a smile edged on her lips and she lifted up on the balls of her feet and brought her lips gently to Dean's.

"Somebody needs to tell me **what** the **hell** is going on here!"

Dean's world broadened again and he pulled back from the kiss to face Sam. "I know who she is."

"Well, that's one of us," Sam said flatly.

Dean could tell he was pissed off, although he wasn't sure why that anger was aimed at him. Glancing from one to the other, his eyes landed on _her_…or rather on her naked figure. "Oh God," Dean said as he dashed over to his bed, shoved the comforter aside, and pulled off the flat sheet. He threw it around her shoulders. "You can**not** walk around naked."

Sam grabbed Dean roughly by the arm and spun him around. "Dude, you need to take a breath and tell me **who** she is!"

"Sam, she's the Impala. **My** Impala." Dean broke into the biggest shit eating grin. "I so told you she'd be hot!" He slapped Sam on the shoulder and spun to pull her into a huge bear hug. "You **are** aren't you? I don't know how it's possible, but you are my car!"

She smiled innocently, sheet held gently low around her chest. "Yes. I'm not sure how I'm here, but I just woke up outside in the parking lot. It took me a few minutes to stand up, I was so weak, and I heard your voice from the outside." She motioned at Dean with her index finger. "I knew you were handsome, but I had no idea that you were so beautiful."

Sam held his hands in front of him in denial. "Okay, hold on. You're saying, you're the Impala, our car. And that's why it's gone. And now you're here and **not** a car and what, you just turned into a woman and decided to stop by and say hi?" Sam started laughing. "You have **got** to be fuckin' kidding me."

Her expression turned sour and for the first time, her porcelain features darkened with dislike as she regarded Sam. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, **Sam**. And it's not **our** car, it's **his** car. I have never been and I will never be**yours**." She moved to stand behind Dean and crushed her face into his back, dropping the sheet in the process.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Get this under control. I'll be waiting outside." He grabbed his beer off the table and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Dean turned to her and noticed that she was, once again, naked. "Okay, first rule," he picked up the sheet and wrapped it around her shoulders, "you cannot walk around naked."

"Why?" She started to nuzzle into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding her body firmly against his. The sheet dropped again.

"Oookay. You can't do that either." Dean held her at arms length with one hand and picked up the sheet with the other. "I need you to sit down here and take this." He sat her down on the bed, wrapped the sheet around her shoulders, and handed her the remote. "I need to go outside and talk with Sam."

"He doesn't like me very much, does he?" she asked.

"He doesn't have the same appreciation for classic cars, or_ women_, that I do." Dean turned on the television across the room. "I'll be right back, just use these two buttons and you can switch the channel on the TV."

"Okay," she said and turned her attention the television.

Dean slowly backed out of the room, still awed by her beauty. There was no doubt in his mind that she really **was** his baby.

* * *

TBC...Feedback is love! 


	3. Chapter 3

All updates are posted on my LJ first. Username: secretwendigo

* * *

Sam paced outside and waited for Dean to get his shit together. 

It was just like Dean to throw caution to the wind as soon as he got a look at some hot piece of ass. He was pissed because his brother didn't even **question** her and took her at her word. They were carrying around cursed objects and any of those things could have caused this with God knows what kind of outcome. She was the Impala. That was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

Sam took a long pull off his beer and looked back at their door. He didn't have nearly enough beer in him to deal with this. And the way she _looked_ at him; _touched_ him. He knew he didn't have the right to be jealous, but when it came to Dean, he had a hard time controlling his emotions.

As soon as he saw Dean coming through the door with a fat smile on his face, like maybe Sam was supposed to congratulate him on this **great** turn of events, he couldn't help but explode.

"Sam, can you bel…." Dean started, still grinning widely.

"I don't know what the **hell** you're smiling at Dean," Sam interrupted, moving until he was chest to chest with his brother. "We've got a problem and it started with those cursed objects and you look like you could barely give a **shit**."

Dean's smile faltered into a fierce scowl. "Keep it down or she'll hear you."

"I don't give a flying **fuck** if she hears me," Sam said just as loudly. "What are we going to do with her Dean?"

They both turned when they heard a door open nearby. A sleepy eyed woman looked out, eyeing them scornfully.

Dean waved at her and smiled. "Sorry about that ma'am. My little brother's just having a tempter tantrum." He grabbed Sam by the arm, pulling him off balance, and walked him further into the parking lot, out of the earshot of their resting neighbors.

"I told you to keep your voice **down**. What the hell's gotten into you?"

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation. "Um, for starters, **Christine** in there just appears out of nowhere and, imagine that, like every other woman in this world, starts pawing you. You recognize her, I don't know how, and you don't seem too concerned about the fact that she doesn't **belong** here. Those cursed objects are **evil**, Dean, and we don't even know if that's what caused this."

"Um, yeah…I kinda think we do," Dean said in a low voice.

_Great. Here we go._ "Jesus, what did you do?" Sam tilted back his bottle drinking the last few drops. "I need another drink."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at the hotel. He was trying to stall as long as possible. "So, remember when we had the dealers tied up and you were watching them and I went to pack the stuff up?"

"Yeah…."

"I was gathering the objects to put in the box we brought and one of them was different from what I've seen before. Sorta heart shaped, ya know?" He paused and looked at Sam for a moment, but continued when he didn't get a response. "It kinda, I dunno, called to me?"

"Tell me you didn't touch it." _Here's the punch line._

Dean continued. "I picked it up. I mean, I'm not an idiot, I just….fuck, Sam, I couldn't help myself."

"So, that's it?"

"Dude, it glowed. Okay, I know that sounds cliché, but it didn't so much glow, as shine. There was a latch and I opened it."

Sam had heard enough. It amazed him how often Dean would just go off half cocked when he handled himself on the job. Of course if Sam had done the same thing, Dean would have kicked his ass. Literally. He wondered how Dean made it those years when he was at Stanford. "Well, what was inside?"

"Nothing. Not a friggin' thing. I just closed it and packed it up and hoped for the best."

"And you didn't think of maybe, I don't know, mentioning this?"

"Sam,**nothing **happened. There was nothing to tell. But now, looking back on it, I had this feeling when I touched it. That's why I believe her. Something like this was bound to happen eventually being in such close proximity to these curses. Although, how this is a curse I have **yet** to figure out."

Dean was grinning again. Fucker.

"I need another beer." Sam started walking towards their door with Dean close at his heels. "We're going to need to call Bobby on this. He was the one that asked us to pick these up, so maybe he can dig up some information on what they are supposed to do."

"Yeah, no kidding, though I'm not sure if I want to fix it. She's smokin' hot!"

"So you've said," Sam said flatly. He really needed that beer **now.**

As they approached their door, it opened. She had put one of Dean's black tee-shirts on. It was far too big for her and sagged slightly to expose part of her shoulder. She took a big handful of the shirt and pulled it to her nose, exposing everything below her taut belly button.

"Dean," she breathed, "I love the way you smell."

"Hey baby," Dean said in greeting. "Remember our first rule, you can't run around naked." He took hold of the sides of the tee-shirt and pulled it down to her hips. "Like this."

She leaned into Dean, smelling his neck, while he held the tee-shirt down. She skimmed her lips over his jaw suckling at his mouth when she reached her target. Dean didn't do anything to resist.

"You know what? I don't need this shit. I'm going to take a walk, so when you finish fucking your car, give me a call." Sam stormed away. He was not going to hang around and watch that bitch fondle his brother.

* * *

Dean really couldn't figure out what Sam's problem was, but at this very moment, he wasn't figuring a whole lot anyway. Her lips felt so good. 

He ran a piece of her silky hair through his fingers before pulling his lips from hers and gently tugging her into the room. "We've gotta stop that."

"Why?"

"Because, we..." Dean stopped suddenly, his attention drawn to the television. Normally, he would be okay with the movie that was playing out in front of both of them, but he was trying to keep this situation under control. Between her lips, his shirt, and now the full-on **porn** filling the screen, things were not at all controlled.

Not even a little bit.

Dean noticed that the woman on the screen looked remarkably similar to the woman standing so close to him. She had long black hair and red lips, but they were different, unnatural and smeared. He was mesmerized as he watched the woman wrap her artificially red lips around the huge dripping cock that was presented to her. Dean imagined that it was his cock in **her**mouth and became painfully hard.

Hands began stroking across his zipper, pleasure and pain as the material scraped his dick and his concentration was broken from the screen. Her bare leg slid between his and she held onto the top of his jeans for balance. Her fingertips grazed his cock and he let out a frustrated moan.

She leaned into him running her bottom lip through her teeth and then slicking it with her tongue. "I want to do **that** to you," she breathed and glanced at the television where the black haired woman had her lips stretched tight around the base of the cock, thrusting it deeper into her throat. She pulled his tee-shirt from his jeans and rubbed her palm over his bare chest as her fingers danced purposely over the tip of his cock.

Dean closed his eyes and consciously reveled in the pleasure for just a moment. _She would feel so good stretched wide underneath me. _And then cleared his throat and gently moved her hand from his pants. He picked up the remote and switched the TV off. He took a deep breath and tried to gain his composure. She was hot, but he couldn't take advantage of her…._innocence_, he almost thought, but realized that he could be making too big of an assumption, you know, cursed evil objects and all. "I know I am **so** going to regret this, but we need to slow this down. Something is happening here which we don't understand and we need to get that straight first."

She crawled onto the bed seductively on her hands and knees, looking at him like a wild animal sizing up her prey, and lay on her side. "Don't you like the way I look?" She smoothed her hand over her bare hip and then up to gently cup her breast, lazily trailing her thumb over the nipple. The tee-shirt once again failed to do its job.

"No, no…you are incredibly beautiful for being…uh…forty years old and I love the way you…um…okay, the point is we need to figure this out first." It was beginning to feel really…did somebody turn on the heat?

"I've told you everything I know. I woke up, heard your voice, and came to the door." She moved her hand to the cleft between her legs where she was lazily twirling the short black hair.

"How do you know what I sound like?"

"I was there. I heard everything you ever said _inside me_." Her voice was dripping with honey and she opened her legs and dipped her hand lower spreading herself for him. She never lowered her eyes from his.

Dean rubbed a hand across his face, holding it over his mouth while he thought. His eyes followed her hands and examined the pink flesh she was offering to him. He was only human after all. "Jesus, I gotta get Bobby on the phone. Don't move." Dean practically ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He needed to talk to Bobby, but first he needed to take care of some business, because if he didn't he was liable to have her tight ass pegged into the bed as soon as he got off the phone. And that definitely wasn't the best solution to this problem.

* * *

Sam needed to clear his head. He needed another beer and maybe a chance to pummel his brother's face. How could he let _her_ keep touching him like that?

He knew Dean slept around a lot. Obviously. But actually having to watch him falling for her really hurt. One night stands were one thing, but Dean looked at her with such longing and awe, he couldn't take it. Add to that the fact that she was the result of a curse, really made it hard to swallow.

Dean and him had had that _thing_ before he left for Stanford, but they hadn't talked about it. He figured either Dean didn't remember or they had made some sort of silent agreement that they would just go on being brothers, only Sam really didn't want that. He wanted to be close to him again, to touch him in _that _way. He wanted his brother to take control and to make good on that sweet promise he had made. Sam had tried to make him jealous several times by kissing women in front of him, but all he got for it was a _good for you_ attitude. His brother hadn't picked up on any of the subtle hints he'd given and he was too scared to come outright and say anything.

"Hey, Sam! You came by after all!"

Karen was unlocking the door to the office and held it open for him with a huge smile on her face. He hadn't noticed her before she spoke. Seemed to be a pattern for him tonight.

"Uh…hey. Actually, I was going to walk up the street and try to find some beer."

Karen's face faltered. "Oh, okay." She started to turn away, then brightened. "You **know**, Dad has a mini-fridge in the office, fully stocked. You can help yourself. He's so drunk half the time, he won't be able to figure out where it went."

Why the hell not? Dean was back in the room nailing his car, maybe he should be looking after his own…needs.

"You know what," Sam put on his most flirtatious smile, "I think that's a great idea. I could use the company of a beautiful woman." He moved to usher her into the office, placing his hand on the small of her back, letting his fingers touch her hot skin just under the edge of her top.

* * *

Dean had silently jerked himself off in the bathroom before hastily cleaning up and calling Bobby. He had asked for Dean to take a picture of each of the cursed objects and e-mail them to him, which he carefully did. He took a picture of **her** for good measure and e-mailed that as well. Bobby had immediately responded that she was not only half naked, but gorgeous too, and he would get back with Dean as soon as he did some research.

When Dean finished, he returned his full attention to his baby, who was laying on the bed in such a provocative position, he thought he **might** need to go**back** to the bathroom one more time for good measure.

"So," Dean said sitting down on the bed next to her, "when I was talking to Bobby, I realized something."

"What's that?" She snaked closer to him.

"You don't have a name." She put her head in his lap and he stroked her thick hair, unconsciously combing it into waves covering his thigh.

"You never gave me a name."

"I just called you _my baby_, but now that doesn't seem good enough for you." He ran his fingers over her face, following the lines of her jaw.

She sucked one of his fingers into her mouth twirling her tongue around the tip. "Then name me." She kept her ice blue eyes locked with his.

Dean allowed her to suck his finger into her mouth; she was making it almost impossible to think clearly. He felt his cock growing in response and used his other hand to massage her shoulder. She let out a moan and he let his head fall back, closing his eyes. _She felt so good._ She pulled another finger into her mouth, sucking them both, her moist hot tongue pressing against the length. Dean allowed his other hand to fall lower, over the tee-shirt she wore, to massage her breast, rolling her hard nipple between his fingertips. She sucked harder on his fingers, spreading her legs obscenely, and sliding a hand between them.

Dean jumped up when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. _What was he doing?_

He took a deep breath and backed away to the other bed, unable to take his eyes off her. "I think you are so incredibly sexy, baby, but we have **got** to stop doing this. I've got to keep my mind on...work...and you're making it very hard." _Very, very_ _**hard**_

She made a mewling noise in protest and gave him a pout. _Must have learned that one from Sammy._

He flipped open his cell phone and read the message from Bobby, _Don't lose sight of her._

Dean felt a serious need to stay on topic and out of her reach. "I was thinking that I might like your name to be Cam. You know, short for Cameron, but short for camshaft too, which I know probably sounds stupid, but I like it."

"No, I like too. Cam. I can deal with that."

"And, we need to get you into some real clothes. I know you seem to have grown attached to my tee-shirt, but we have to dress you. If we have to take you out, we need you **fully** dressed."

Dean picked up the denim skirt and blue shirt and handed them to her, carefully backing away when she took it. If she got a hold of him one more time, there might not be a vibrating cell phone in his pocket to keep him from giving his very_ virgin_ Cam a test drive.

She shed the tee-shirt, and stood naked in front of him.

He turned his attention to a string on his shirt to keep himself from getting hard, **again**.

She began slipping on the clothes Karen had given them. "Why did Sam leave?" She pulled the low rise skirt to her hips and fastened the button.

"He's mad at me I guess, maybe a little jealous of you."

Dean watched her pull the blue knit top over her head. She looked like a model with long smooth legs, ready to walk on a runway. The clothes were tight, just as he predicted they would be. The blue shirt was cut into a V, showing the roundness of her chest and a glimpse of her flat stomach. The skirt clung tightly, stopping half way up her thighs. He hoped she didn't have to bend over in it. Hell, who was he kidding? Pool anyone?

"Is it because of what happened before?" She moved to sit in the recliner crossing her legs giving him just a peek of what lay between. Dean couldn't help but think of Sharon Stone's infamous scene in Basic Instinct. It was just. Like. That.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'what happened before'?"

"Don't you remember? You and Sam were pretty drunk…in the back seat…." She stared at him. "I think I remember you saying, 'Your lips were made for sucking dick.'"

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and slumped over, dropping his head between his knees and taking a deep breath. **Nobody** was supposed to know about that….

* * *

Feedback is love! TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

NC-17 ahead. If Wincest squirks you, stop NOW.

You've been warned.

* * *

_It was before Sam had gone to Stanford and it was Dean's birthday. Sam had bought him a huge bottle of whiskey saying they should drive up to the lookout and have a few drinks to celebrate. It had been an atypical night in January, warm for the season, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Sam had read in the paper that Mars would be at its closest approach to Earth in thirty years and had suggested they check it out. It wasn't Dean's thing, for sure, but the whiskey was a good enough excuse to head out._

_They had finished off most of the bottle, spotted Mars, which turned out to just look like a red star in the sky and had settled drunkenly in the back seat of the car talking, the conversation degrading with every shot they took._

"_Have you ever had a threesome?" Dean smirked knowing he could make Sam uncomfortable with some dirty talk._

_Sam coughed with his lips around the bottle mid-sip. "Are you kidding? No. Have you?"_

_Dean shrugged. "I should have figured. Yeah, I did, once when I was twenty. It was so fuckin' hot. I recommend everyone try it at least once." He waggled his eyebrows at Sam._

"_Two girls? At once? How can you even keep up?" Sam stared in drunken awe._

"_I never said it was two girls, genius." There was an evil glint in his eye as he watched for Sam's realization. _

_One, two, three – yup, he got it._

_Sam's eyes widened and he broke a huge toothy grin. "__**You**__ slept with another __**guy**__?"_

"_Guy and a girl, but yeah."_

"_Holy shit, that's crazy," Sam passed the bottle to Dean._

"_I guess you'll never have to worry about doing anything like that." He took a long pull off the bottle making a sour face as it went down._

"_I'm not as innocent as you think, Dean. I've done…stuff." _

_  
"Like what?"_

_Sam looked out the window, away from Dean. "Remember Luke? The guy I used to hang out with all the time in the 11__th__ grade?" _

_Dean laughed remembering; tall guy, kinda thin, shifty eyes, handsome though. "Yeah, I always thought he was the biggest cocksucker." _

_Sam's head snapped around. "He was." Sam said flatly, then broke a smile. "Well, not just him."_

"_No way!" Dean laughed and slapped his thigh. "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?"_

"_Nope." _

_Sam tilted the bottle back, taking in the last of the whiskey, using the tip of his tongue to coerce the final amber drop that was hanging from the lip of the bottle. It must have been the alcohol and the new information Sam had just given him that made him picture his brother's lips around a cock, then his brother's lips around __**his cock**__. He hardened in response and swept his hand over his dick to adjust himself._

"_So, you wanna suck my cock?" Dean was joking, another way to make Sam feel uncomfortable, but underneath this joke, was truth, and the very real desire that his brother would drop down in front of him and do it._

_Sam eyed him for a moment and tossed the empty bottle into the front seat. It looked like he wanted to smile at first, but his eyes darted back and forth across Dean's face, trying to read it and when he saw the stretch in the crotch of Dean's jeans, his look turned to lust. He slicked his lips with his tongue and lowered his eyes, peeking at Dean through his long bangs._

_Dean could see the drunken desire filter into Sam's eyes. His pupils were blown wide, making his eyes almost black, and he was slowly palming his own cock through his jeans._

"_I asked if you wanna __**suck my cock**__." Dean demanded sharply._

_Sam leaned into him, whiskey heavy on his breath. "Yeah….yeah, I'll suck your cock, Dean." _

_Dean leaned forward to close the distance between them and kissed Sam. He sucked on his brother's lips roughly before sitting back against the door. _

"_Good. Take your pants off first. I wanna see your dick." Dean let his legs fall open, one foot on the floorboard and ran his thumb and forefinger along the swell in his jeans, massaging and pulling, watching Sam react to his words._

_Sam did as he was told, awkwardly shoving his shoes off and pulling his jeans and boxers down and tossing them in the front seat. He turned towards Dean and held his hard cock in his hand, presenting it to him, rubbing his thumb over the tip._

"_That's real good Sam. Now take my pants off." Dean instructed, kicking his boots off onto the floor._

_Sam leaned forward into Dean's lap pulling the zipper down and unbuttoning Dean's jeans. He lifted his hips so Sam could pull them off. His dick was painfully hard and erect, seeping for attention._

"_You like sucking cock, Sam?" _

_Sam's breathing quickened and he ran his tongue over his lips, eyes jumping from Dean's face to his lap. "Yeah." _

_Dean's heart felt like it was fighting to break out of his chest. Watching Sam submit to him…knowing that he would do whatever he wanted…that his little brother was hot for his dick._

"_Go ahead. Suck it." _

_Sam's eyes were heavy lidded as he lay himself over Dean's legs and took the swollen tip into his mouth grabbing the base with his huge hand. Sam swirled his tongue around the top, lapping at the clear fluid from the slit and licked the underside of the shaft down to his balls._

_Dean grabbed Sam roughly by the hair and angled his face up to look at him. "I __**said**__, I want you to suck it, not tease me."_

_Sam did as he was told, pushing his mouth down the entire length, taking Dean deep into his throat. Dean could feel Sam's throat constricting, slick soft heat, around the tip of his dick. It felt so fucking sinful._

_Dean kept a fistful of Sam's hair and guided him, setting a fervent pace. "I knew you were a cocksucking slut. You've had a lot of practice, haven't you? Sucking your friend Luke off in the bathroom at school. Did he fuck you too?" _

_Sam didn't respond, only sucked Dean harder and deeper until he could feel spit leaking over his balls._

"_So good, don't stop. God, your lips were made for sucking dick." Sam's lips were pink with abuse and stretched so tight around him. Dean watched his face, eyes closed with tears streaming down his cheeks from the strain. _

"_I'm going to come, baby." Three more thrusts and Dean held Sam's head on his cock, spurting come down his throat. He didn't care if his little cocksucking brother didn't like it; he was going to take it. _

_When Dean let go of his head, Sam sat back in the seat, wiping his mouth and chin with the neck of his tee-shirt. He looked so debauched, Dean wanted to bend him over and fuck him, but knew they didn't have the supplies to do it._

_Dean fondled his half-hard dick and watched Sam. "Touch yourself," Dean instructed._

_Sam wrapped his hand tightly around his cock, fisting himself slowly. He let his head drop back and closed his eyes._

"_No, you're going to look at me while you do it."_

_Sam turned his head towards Dean, eyes now open. He jerked hard, twisting his palm on the upstroke. Sam spread his legs further and reached down with his other hand to fondle his balls. His mouth fell open in an obscene expression of ecstasy and tiny noises escaped his brother's throat as he got closer. _

_Dean's cock firmed in his grip and he started to thrust into his palm in time with Sam, never breaking eye contact. _

"_I swear to God Sam, I am going to fuck the hell out of your tight fucking ass next time. You like getting bent over and fucked, don't you?"_

_Sam didn't answer. He dropped his head back, coming into his fist with a jolt. Dean thought of his swollen dick deep inside his brother's slicked ass and came again._

_It was the best blow job he'd ever had in his life. The next day when they were both nursing their hangovers with ibuprofen and water, neither of them mentioned what had happened. Dean wasn't even sure that Sam remembered. _

_Sam left for Stanford six months after that in an angry storm. Dean had given up on the hope that his brother would want to be with him in __**that way**__ again. It was better for Sam to be normal, and he didn't begrudge his brother the relationships he had with women. He'd moved on too, except when he fucked his one night stands in the ass, he pictured Sam spread beneath him_. /i

Cam put her hand on Dean's knee to get his attention, "Hey, you remember don't you?"

Dean's concentration returned to her and he felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple. He stood, pacing the room in front of her and ran a hand through his short hair in contemplation. "Um, yeah, I do. Listen, Cam, you can't tell anyone about that…stuff. Not even Sam."

"Why?"

He walked towards her and took hold of her hands. "Because we're brothers. You can't do that. People would…." Dean's voice broke. "It's wrong."

"Do you regret doing it?"

"No. And that's the problem."

* * *

TBC... Feedback is love!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, uh...sorry for the delay guys. Just got caught up in life.

* * *

"Another beer?" Karen asked, moving from her spot close to Sam on the motel office futon to get a beer from the fridge in the back room.

"Absolutely, sweetheart." He wore his most innocent country boy smile for her and took their empty bottles and tossed them in the trash can under the desk.

Sam was well past good and drunk and close to maybe getting his hands on little Karen's hot petite body. As the night wore on, she inched closer and closer to him and it wouldn't be long before she'd be inebriated enough, that he knew she'd let him have his way. It wasn't something he did as a norm, taking advantage of a woman, but tonight was anything **but** normal.

She stumbled back to the front of the office with two fresh bottles of beer, giving one to Sam.

"So, why'd you and your brother get into it tonight? Did it have somethin' to do with that girl that showed up?" she asked, sitting so close to Sam their thighs touched.

"Yeah, Dean's just being himself really. It's pretty typical for him to start thinkin' with the wrong head as soon as a hot girl crosses his path."

Karen giggled and ran her hand along Sam's arm. "Hey, you wanna go hang out in the hot tub for a little while?" 

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"Neither do I," Karen said seductively. "I'll turn the courtyard lights out. It's three in the morning, nobody's gonna see us."

This was exactly what Sam was hoping for. "Sounds like fun then."

"C'mon. We can go out through my room." She took a hold of Sam's hand and led him out of the office, locking the door behind them.

Sam followed Karen to her room, watching her ass shake from side to side in front of him. He was eager to get her alone, where he could slide his hands into her shorts and run his fingers across the fabric of her cotton underwear and stroke the pink softness beneath them. When she stopped to use her key, he pressed himself against her back and grabbed onto her hips. He was already hard from the anticipation of fucking her and he knew she'd be able to feel his dick when he ground into her. She wanted it; she was just beating around the bush asking for it.

Sam leaned down and put his nose into her smooth blonde locks. "You smell great, you know?"

She fumbled with the key, clearly flustered and finally got the door open. They walked into the dark apartment together. Karen turned a lamp on and Sam took a seat on one of the hard backed chairs next to the small kitchenette table and spread his legs in front of him. He downed the rest of his beer and placed the empty bottle on the table next to him.

"C'mere, Karen." Sam waved her over with his finger. When she got close enough, he pulled her onto his lap so she straddled him. When she didn't protest his advances, he took the bottle out of her hand and put it aside. Sam pushed her golden hair behind her shoulders admiring her neck, leaning in again to smell her, running his nose down towards her collar, then up to suck on her lobe and the tiny gold earring she wore. "You like me, don't you?" She nodded in affirmation and he ran his thumb roughly over her bottom lip, licking his own in anticipation. "I like you too. You are so beautiful." He cupped the back of her head with his hand, her hair threaded through his fingers, and pulled her forward into a kiss. 

She spread her mouth hungrily and ground her ass into his crotch, rhythmically swirling her hips, rubbing herself on him.

"You're just begging for it, aren't you?" he growled, fisting her hair tightly to guide her mouth on his.

She moaned in response, sucking his tongue in a promise of things to come.

Sam trailed his hand up the inside of her bare thigh and explored beneath her shorts. _The cock hungry slut doesn't even have underwear on. _He savagely smiled inwardly; oh yeah he was definitely drunk. "Take your shirt off," Sam demanded between kisses. 

Karen did was she was told, pulling her white top over her head and unfastening her bra, letting it slip off her shoulders.

Sam leaned back to look at her bare chest and palmed her breasts, pressing them together and licking the crevice he formed between them. "You're gonna suck my cock." 

"If you want me to suck your cock, you've got to fuck me with your fingers first." All hints of shyness and naivety were gone and she took one of his hands off her breast and guided it between her legs. "Hard."

"Greedy little slut." Sam captured her lips again and thrust two huge fingers deep into her, using them to fuck her in and out. She was swollen and wet. "You like that?" 

"Want more," she said breathlessly, grinding into his hand.

He added another finger and grabbed her ass for leverage. He hardly had to do anything, she was fucking herself on his hand so hard. 

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Don't stop, I'm so close." He watched her tits bob in front of him and pulled one into his mouth, sucking on her nipple and rolling it between his teeth. Sam pounded his fingers into her until he felt her muscles clench around them and she moaned so loudly, he clamped his hand over her mouth. She slowed her thrusts and fell against his chest.

"That was **so** fucking good." 

"Get up." Sam pulled his fingers out and roughly pushed her off his lap, standing directly in front of her. "It's my turn," he said unzipping his jeans. Karen fell to her knees obediently in front of him and Sam pulled his hard cock out and rubbed it on her cheek.

"It's so big," she marveled as she ghosted her fingers up and down the shaft, licking her lips in preparation.

"Don't worry, you can take it." He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and the base of his dick with the other and parted her lips with the tip. 

Sam closed his eyes as she worked his cock in her mouth and he imagined that it was Dean on his knees in front of him. Dean with his pouty pink lips wrapped tightly around him and his eager tongue laving the thick vein underneath; Dean so fucking hot for him that he'd have his hand pulling on his own thick cock and his large rough fingers pressing into the globes of his ass to take Sam's dick deeper into his throat; rough fingers that would leave tender bruises to remember him by the next day. _It felt so good._

"Dean," he moaned breathlessly thrusting as deeply as he could into her tight eager throat. She gagged and recovered…but stopped sucking and released his cock from her mouth.

"Did you just say Dean? As in your **brother** Dean?" She was standing now, staring at Sam in disbelief. 

Sam didn't care what she thought, he just began jerking his dick while she watched, dumfounded, and imagined his brother submissively on his knees, hair tousled and spit sliding down his chin, sucking him. It only took a few seconds for him to come, thick and hard, into his fist and onto the carpet.

Karen pulled her shirt on over her head and straightened her shorts. "Look, I don't know what's going on….or why you would say your **brother's** name while **I** was sucking your dick, but I think maybe you should go…now." She walked to the door and opened it, hand propped on her petit hip, waiting for Sam to leave.

He should have been embarrassed, but he stopped caring about her and pretty much everything else about five beers ago. He just wiped his hand on his shirt, pulled his jeans up and walked by her without so much as a goodbye. 

When he got back to the room it was almost four in the morning, and he was relieved to find that Dean had left the door unlocked for him. The only light in the room was coming through the front window from the yellow street lamp, but it was enough to see Dean and **her** curled up in bed together, tucked tightly under the motel comforter, Dean's arm slung lazily around her waist. Seeing them like that caused his stomach to clench. 

Sam collapsed in his bed, not bothering to get under the covers. He fought the tears that threatened to climb down his cheeks and fell quickly asleep.

Dean awoke late in the morning to Cam lying on his chest. Dean had held her in bed last night, rubbing circles across her bare back, and they had talked at length about his feelings for Sam and what had happened years ago. She was understanding and non-judgmental, listening more than speaking. When he seemed to exhaust everything he needed to say, she spoke about her memories of Dean and how well he took care of her. She told him about the long drives across country and how she enjoyed them, and how she felt terror along with them when she had been possessed by the Woman in White and almost ran them over on the bridge.

Some time after midnight, they had both fallen asleep in each others arms, Cam curled into his shoulder while Dean ran long pieces of black hair through his fingers, comforted with the feeling of silk against his rough skin. 

Sam hadn't returned until after they had fallen asleep and Dean noticed that he was still passed out, fully clothed, on top of the covers. _Must have been a strenuous night with the jail bait down the way. _He felt a pang of jealousy towards her; Dean was here pouring his heart out to Cam about how he felt about his brother and the implications of those feelings, and Sam had moved on, not missing a beat when the young girl had offered herself up to him. Truly Sam had moved on long ago, but Dean had held onto the hope that Sam would come back to him after Jess had died.

Dean snuck out of Cam's arms and stood next to Sam's bed in his boxers. He looked down at his sleeping face and longed to press himself against his brother's back and run his fingers over the tight ridges of muscle he knew lay hidden beneath his tee-shirt. But this was his cross to bear, not his brother's. Sam had moved on and he deserved to be happy, and Dean needed to make sure his twisted feelings didn't stand in the way of that.

Dean pulled on the comforter under Sam and tried to roll him off the bed. _God he's a heavy bastard. _Lacking any other ideas to wake his brother, he resorted to what worked when he was nine years old and jumped up on the bed and bounced on all fours over Sam's sleeping body. "Wake up, Sammy! Rough night?"

Sam covered his eyes. "Get off me, asshole!" He swung at Dean with his other arm trying to push him off of the bed, but missed and grumbled under his **very** stinky breath.

"What's wrong? You got a **hangover**? Sammy! I think you got somethin' on your shirt. Oh shit," he covered his mouth in mock surprise, "I think it's the blonde who wanted to fuck you!" Dean was being as annoying as possible. After the way Sam behaved last night with Cam, he deserved everything he got.

"Get the fuck off of me, jerk." Sam swung at Dean again and hit him across the chest with his long arm, throwing him off the bed and onto his back, and rolled himself into the comforter.

Dean stood rubbing his palm where he was sure rug burn would surface. _Little fucker is feisty this morning_. "Fine, bitch. You can sleep off your night of hot sex a little longer, but then you gotta get up and join the land of the living." 

Dean turned his attention back to Cam who was now awake, clutching the comforter over her chest, and watching him with a smile. 

Dean sat next to her, smoothing her hair away from her face. She reached up to trace the lines on his chest and touched the amulet hanging from his neck. "Good mornin' babe. You sleep okay?" Dean asked.

"I had a dream. It was like watching the television, but I was really there." She took Dean's hand and kissed his palm tenderly.

"Was I there?" Dean asked.

She threw herself onto her back, arms spread wide across the bed, hair cascading around her head, and stared at the ceiling, as if she was reliving the dream in her mind. "It was me and you." She sighed deeply. "I was a car again and we were driving on a warm day. You had my favorite song playing on the radio and you were happy. It was really nice."

He smoothed a hand around her breast to her sides and leaned over until he was inches from her face. "What's your favorite song?"

She lifted up to close the distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and dropping back to the bed. "All Right Now; it has a great beat and it's fun to sing to…or, I'd always imagined that it would be fun to sing to like you do."

Dean blushed a bit thinking of all the times he had sung loudly and how horrible it must have been for her.

"Don't worry, Dean." She touched the tip of her finger to his nose. "I love your voice, and your music. It always made me feel good. Reminded me of the old days."

"Geez, will you two get another room or shut the fuck up. I'm trying to go back to sleep."

Dean frowned and rolled his eyes before whispering in Cam's ear. "Let's get you in the shower."

Cam smiled mischievously.


End file.
